Sick
by ElementalShadow
Summary: It's been years...years since the tragic horror of the USG Ishimura...what...what will happen after the sole survivor survives the horror once again? What will happen after he survives the Titan Station? NaruxS.Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto/Dead Space crossover. This is my first time trying to write a twisted story so please give me your criticisms.**

**Sanity is severely overrated…**

**Sick**

**Chapter One**

**Return to What He Never Knew…**

As rocks crumbled to pieces and fell and pipelines blew all around the station…at the center of it all…sat a man. This man…twisted and broken…sat tired and alone as he awaited his death at the hands of the accursed Titan Station. Sighing, the man could only look up as he saw the pieces of the Marker crumbling around him. Looking back to the ground and sighing again, he closed his eyes. _'So…after coming all this way…after being given another chance at life after my failure…it was all for naught as I die on this godforsaken station.' _The man was so caught up in his own grief that he did not notice the Holo-screen appear in front of him.

"_Isaac? Isaac! You stupid bastard! Was this all part of your stupid plan? To set me out here and you stay to die?'_

The man, still caught by surprise, regained his composure and chuckled slightly. "I'm full of bad ideas, remember Ellie?"

"_Well here's another one for you. I'm crashing through the roof and rescuing you!"_

The man, now identified as Isaac, shot his eyes open, his right still bleeding from the needle in the machine. Looking up frantically, he spoke back. "Ellie don't! It's too late for me! You have to go! Leave me and go!"

"_Too late!"_

Before Isaac could even reply, the gunship burst through the roof of the Marker Room and began to circle the huge, manmade monstrosity. He cursed under his breath as the gravity in the room was shut down before he engaged his helmet and Leg Boosters. Going as fast as he could towards the gunship, he dodged pieces of wall and bodies that now floated in the air. Ducking under the final cinder wall, Ellie opened up the hatch to the gunship and grasped the handle for stability. "Take my hand, Isaac!"

"I'm trying!" Isaac strained his thrusters and his muscles as he tried with all his might to grab hold of her hand. Finally, he had her and she pulled him in before running back to the pilots' seat. As she steered the vessel, she yelled back to Isaac. "Close the hatch, Isaac!"

Before Isaac was able to get to the hatch, he saw the Titan Station begin a series of explosions all over the flying metal behemoth. He quickly smashed the button but the door was barely able to close fast enough as the station finally went nuclear and blew. The ship got rocked and finally…Isaac blacked out.

…

The hallway was dark and cold and along the sides there were mechanized doors at regular intervals. Isaac stood at the very end with the lights flickering on and off on occasion. As he staggered forward, he was struck with a painful headache that brought him to his knees. As he tried to fight the pain, he looked up and saw what he thought was no more…he saw Nicole…

His voice was shaky and was filled to the brim with pain and fear. "N-Nicole?"

The woman nodded her head with a small smile. But as she did…her face became scabbed and her eyes became glowing white. Blood began to appear on her dominantly white skintight uniform. Isaac tried to stand to face the vision but was brought back to his knees by another greater pain. _**"There is no escape from what you did, Isaac."**_

Clutching his head in pain, his helmet receded and he stared the phantom in the eyes. "I destroyed you! I destroyed you, you damn Marker! Leave me alone!" His cries echoed through the halls and blood began to seep in through the cracks in the piping. Isaac could hear roars in the distance past the illusion. Hearing the roars of bloodlust, he forced himself to stand with his hands still clutching his head and his eyes clenched shut. He forced himself once more to move and he bum rushed past the dead Nicole as she lent her own roar into the mix.

Running…limping…crawling…it didn't matter to Isaac as long as he was able to get away from the visions of Nicole. He staggered forward and as the roars got louder and louder, he turned to a door. Placing his hand on the glowing circle in the middle, the door cycled open and he entered the room. Reaching for his Plasma Cutter hanging at his waist, he held it up with one hand while still trying to quell the pain in his head with the other. Illuminating as much as he could, he could hear the echoing voice of Nicole from all around. _**"You think that that would rid you of me? Did you think that you could actually get away from what you did? You thought that you could escape the guilt and the regret for what you did? There is no acceptance for what you've done!"**_

As another pain shot through his head, Isaac dropped his weapon and with it, his only light in the pitch black room. As the weapon clashed against the ground, the light flickered off. Isaac tried to fight the pain again but failed as he was brought to his knees again. The light in the room began to flicker on and off in a sporadic manner. As he tried to look up, he came face to face with the illusion of Nicole. She roared and the pain in Isaac's head soared to unimaginable heights. Finally, there were no more gasps that came from him nor did he try to fight it. As the pain became too unbearable…he let loose a scream that echoed through the entire room and more than likely out past the door into the hallway.

As he screamed in pain, Nicole reached for his neck. As she began to lift him off of the ground, Isaac's mind went dark.

…

Isaac awoke screaming at the top of his lungs on a bunk in the gunship. As he let his horror loose, Ellie came rushing into the bunkroom with worry evident in her only eye. She came in to see Isaac clutching his head and curling his knees into his chest with tears streaming from his eyes. Ellie came running up to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him trying to calm him down. His cries began to dwindle as he tried to be strong. Soon they turned to small whimpers and his body would spasm every so often. As he looked around, he saw that Ellie had tears coming from her closed eyes. He tried even harder to calm down and was soon able to stop his body from having its spasms. He then draped his arm across her back and took hold of her waist, leaning his head into her hair.

As time passed by, Ellie could feel his heart stop racing and placed her hand on his chest. She then felt his head on hers and for some strange reason…for the first time since the Necromorph attack, she felt happy. She let a small smile grace her smooth, tan face. She had unbraided her hair and let it fall down to her shoulder blades. Her red shirt had been replaced with a simple white tank-top and her pants were now a pair of generic black pants that she had found in the cargo hold of the gunship. It looked quite small from the outside, but it was quite roomy on the inside.

As she felt Clarke begin to drift, she let him down onto the pillow and laid her head on his chest. She tilted her head up to finally get a good look at his face. She had to admit that he was a very handsome man with his shaved blonde hair. It was definitely no normal blonde as it looked like it was the color of the sun. His face was chiseled and as she saw his eyes close, she caught a glimpse of the two pools of cerulean blue that hid behind his mask. She looked down from his eyes and saw what looked like whisker-like scars on his cheeks. Three adorned each side and it made her want to rub them. For the first time she was able to see him without his armor on and he was dressed in a skintight black shirt that was tucked into a pair of black cargo pants and he wore white socks. She loved the feeling of his muscles underneath her. They were not steel hard but they were rugged and slightly padded by a thin layer of skin and clothing. Sighing, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

…

In the cockpit of the gunship, a bloody tendril of human flesh and bone was putting in its own command codes and the ship was beginning to turn in a different direction…towards a large Black Hole. As it turned it also began to speed up as it soon became a blur. Luckily for Ellie and Clarke, they were under a stronger gravitational pull so they remained in the bunk mostly undisturbed…mostly. Clarke was awoken when a sudden jolt hit him as the ship rocked and his eyes snapped open due to the alertness that he had been forced to endure during the last few days and the days before he entered his coma after supposedly destroying the USG Ishimura. Seeing that Ellie laid on top of him, he lifted her as gently as he could and jumped from the bunk and landed with a soft thud. He ran to the armor chamber installed on the ship and input a schematic before quickly changed into his personalized armor.

During his time before the horrors of the USG Ishimura and the Titan Station, Clarke had begun to devise an engineer armor that would be able to withstand most electrical surges that may occur and it was able to take slightly more physical damage than his older armor from the USG Ishimura. Though it was still only a prototype, it worked well for his tastes.

When he exited the armor chamber her stood in a sleek white armor. The metal boots that he wore had a black line running up the back of each leg. Near the heel of both there were six flaps on each heel and near his toes and up the curve to his leg there were more flaps that he had designed to regulate more thrust to him when he would enter zero-gravity. Meeting the boot-tops was the rest of his leg armor. It had the same black line running up the back of the leg but it also had four pieces of black metal on each leg that were made in a spine-like formation that gave him both flexibility and protection.

His chest armor was still mainly white with two plates adorned his upper chest and curved over his shoulders to meet in the back and mold into his Rig. The plates were made of a flexible metal that he had been able to make after years of experimentation. He had figured that the best place to test the metal would be on his prototype armor. He did the same with six abdominal-like strips of metal that covered where his six-pack would be. They too curved over his sides and seemed to melt into two full pieces of metal before seemingly melting into the bottom of his Rig.

His arms had the black strip running up his forearm and on his elbow, up the back of his triceps and they met at the Rig. The hands of the armor were covered in spiny looking metal plates that had donned the same color as the rest of the metal. Along his knuckles there were tiny spikes that were meant to be used to punch a hole through steel when a Rotary Saw was not near. The rest was covered in the same metal that lined his legs only on each arm they were far smaller and there were eight strips on each arm. As an experiment, he had put two Kinesis modules on both of his hands and charged them with Power Nodes hidden in his Rig so that they could lift larger materials. His left hand was also charged with a Stasis module that ran off of solar energy.

As he flexed his arms and legs, Clarke looked over his armor and was very happy with the results of his years of research. He activated his helmet and it soon covered his face. It had the three blue slashes for his eyes as all of his other armor had. Going up the jaw line of the helmet, it came off barely two centimeters from his face in a slight spike like inverted sideburns. The chin of the mask was pointed and the forehead had a large silver metal plate on it.

He did not have time to completely check over his armor for possible kinks as he rushed through the length of the gunship. As he rushed through the halls of the gunship, the lights flickered red. As he got closer to the cockpit, a roar echoed through the small hallway that sent a wave of pain shooting through his head as it had done in his nightmare. He was able to fight the pain, if only barely, and he forced himself forward.

He could barely keep himself moving as he felt the pain strike at his head. He yelped in pain but kept going on. As he got within five feet of the door to the cockpit, his instincts told him to duck and he listened just in time to dodge a large piercing arm aimed at his head. He turned as he ducked and saw a large, four-armed Necromorph that had sword-like arms. He quickly went for the Rotary Saw that hung in its module beside his Plasma Cutter and Javelin Launcher. He brought it up and fired his first shot. It ripped its head from its shoulder and the thing fell to its knees. Sighing, he turned and opened the door.

As he walked in, he felt a blade pierce his leg. He looked back and down, trying his best to fight the pain, and saw that the thing was not in fact dead. He used the Kinesis modules on his arms to grab a long, blade-like pole at the other end of the cockpit and slammed it through the monsters body, pinning it to the ground. He pulling the things arm out of his leg and ran to the control board and began to punch in numbers. As he tried to redirect the ship away from the Black Hole, a tentacle burst out of the vent above him and took him by the neck and pulled him up.

Isaac could not reach for his saw as he tried to keep himself from getting strangled. He held himself up with one arm and pulled the discharged saw blade that he'd fired earlier back to him with his right Kinesis module. He then swung his arm up and cut the tentacle before falling to the ground. As he hit, the same voice…Nicole's voice…rang through the hallways. _**"I told you…there is no escape from your guilt. Acceptance is nothing unless you follow through. We will not stop…"**_

Isaac forced himself up as his head was wracked with a blinding pain. _**"We will not falter…"**_

He deactivated his helmet…hoping that the pain would go away. _**"We will not fail…"**_

Suddenly…in front of him…Nicole's dead illusion appeared before him. _**"Not…against…you!"**_

As she opened her glowing mouth, Isaac's screams became louder and louder. He felt as If his head was peeling apart from the inside out. Rearing back his fist as best he could, he threw it forward and smashed it into the visions face…but it disappeared…and with it…the pain. Isaac was able to open his eyes and see that he had smashed the Hyper-Drive activation switch…before he was able to steer the ship off of its deadly course. He quickly grabbed a seat and reactivated his helmet before the jolt kicked him back and tossed most of his body into the air as he barely hung on to the back of the co-pilots seat. He could barely watch as they shot into the deadly anomaly.

Over time, the pressure of Hyper-Drive and the Black Hole's interior combined became too much for him and he let go against his will. He flew back and smashed against the door to the hall way. Thinking as best he could, he activated both of his Kinesis modules and picked up one of the small, blunt pieces of metal that had came from the vent. Even the power of both of his modules could barely keep it steady as the pressure from Hyper-Drive was getting to be too much. He quickly threw the piece of metal and it smashed into the Hyper-Drive button again. As it hit…the ship stopped and Isaac flew forward into the co-pilots chair.

In a daze…he stood himself up and grabbed his head, trying to shake the pain from it. He looked around at the severed tentacle and the nailed body of the crawling Necromorph. Thought after thought began to ring through his head. _'What the Hell are Necromorph's doing here? How did they survive the blast from the Marker? Where did they send us? How the Hell are we alive? Why didn't the Black Hole crush us?' _As he opened his eyes behind his helmet, through the slightly cracked window he saw a planet. It wasn't very large but it was sizable enough to sustain human life. Somehow…to him…it was vaguely familiar. He could not pinpoint the feeling of nostalgia through his terror and surprise at the Necromorph presence. Also…he did not realize that they were moving at a dangerous pace towards the planet.

He ran back to the control panel and began to take the thruster controls, trying to slow them down to a safer speed. He heard a banging on the door and turned in time to see it open and he fired a shot from his Plasma Cutter…barely missing Ellie. His eyes widened and he turned back to the controls. He heard her angered voice. "What the Hell is your problem, Isaac?"

He turned enough so that he could still focus but pointed and quick finger and the severed appendage and the dead creature. He then brought his hand back to the panel and continued to try and slow them down. "Necromorph's! They survived the blast! They somehow sent us through a Black Hole and now we are…"

He heard her voice interrupt him. "Wait! A Black Hole? How're we not dead?" Her words reached his ears and he answered her without looking back. "I'm not entirely sure but it took us somewhere and now we're going to crash land unless I can slow this damn thing down!" Ellie's eyes went wide and she was over by Clarke within seconds working as well to get the ship to slow down. She saw a reading and smashed her fist into a button. Flaps over the ship began to pop up to slow them down but the speed became too much for them to take and they flew off as the ship barreled into the atmosphere.

Clarke's head began to hurt again as they broke through the atmosphere of the planet. He ran out of the cockpit and to the pressure door keeping all of the pressure in. He opened the door and He was hit by a blast of wind. He regained his composure and ran to the door. He leaned out, using the door handle to keep himself from falling out. When all he could see were clouds, he pulled himself back in and closed the hatch. As he turned…he came face to face with a hideous creature.

The Necromorph's neck was a foot long and it had spines popping out along the back of its neck. Its split mouth opened in four ways and had a slight line of saliva coming from it. It towered over Isaac by at least a foot and a half. It had two legs that were long but skinny and two arms of the same description that were made for slicing through things and piercing hard materials. Its dead eyes bore a hole into Clarke's head with its deadly gaze.

Isaac moved as fast as he could to take out his Plasma Cutter but the Necromorph roared and slashed Isaac across his face, cutting through his helmet and then it drop kicked him. He flew and smashed into the door, leaving a sizable dent in it. As the Necromorph roared once more, Isaac did the only thing that his mind could come up with…He smashed the button and the door opened. Isaac flew into the air with the Necromorph right behind him.

As Isaac fell with his back towards the ground, he saw the Necromorph diving towards him at a great speed. Thinking desperately, Isaac faced the ground and began a bullet drop maneuver. As he fell, he felt as the air began to bend around him. As he gathered speed, his Holo-projector sprung to life with Ellie on the screen. _"What the Hell is your problem you stupid bastard?"_

Isaac chuckled even though Death loomed above and waited beneath him. "You really love calling me that, huh Ellie?" On the screen Ellis simply slammed her hand into the control panel and took the controls. _"I'm steering her back for you!" _Isaac looked to his right to where he heard the whirring of the gunship coming towards him. "Okay…let's hope this damn thing doesn't follow." As he turned his head back to the ground, he still saw clouds everywhere. He closed his eyes and hoped that what he had planned would work.

As he channeled power from his Stasis and Kinesis modules, he felt himself speed up. He looked down…up…to see that his thrusters were on. He looked forward and smirked. As he gained speed, he forced his body to tilt back, making him start to move forward. As he got the desired result of moving forward, he could also feel his body falling slightly. _'So it'll work for gliding at a faster speed more than flight.'_

As he heard the gunship coming closer, he looked to his right again and saw the ship coming at him in the clouds. He then looked behind him and saw the Necromorph falling down way past where it had a chance to get to him. He sighed in relief and grabbed onto the ships door handle. Pulling himself in, he deactivated his helmet and walked to the cockpit. As he opened the door, he was tackled to the floor. Isaac tried to fight against it but as he fell, soft brown hair fell into his face.

He looked down to see the crying form of Ellie curled up into his chest piece. He also saw something wet trailing down the crevices of his armor. _'Tears…' _He then realized that she was crying. He placed a hand on her head and began to softly rub the back of her head. "Ellie…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Ellie lifted her head; tears present in her eyes, "Stupid bastard…" she then placed her lips over his in a soft but meaningful kiss. When the kiss broke, Isaac was wide eyed. "What was that, Ellie?" Her cheeks became covered by her blush. "I was worried about you. You jump out of a gunship at God knows how high up and you expect me to be all Happy-go-Lucky with it? You have some problems if that's what you actually think, Isaac. I don't exactly take it lightly that someone I care about decides to possibly commit suicide."

To say that Isaac was dumbstruck was an understatement. _'Did she just say she cares about me? What the Hell…' __**'It's a lie, Isaac…' **_Isaac's eyes widened as he heard the raspy voice of Nicole again. _'Leave me alone!' __**'Never! Not until it's done! Not until after you do what you were meant to do!' **_Without even thinking, Isaac reached up and grasped his head and sat up, tossing Ellie backwards. She looked up in surprise but found that he was in pain. His eyes were clenched shut and he was gritting his teeth in pain. She got up and ran over to him.

"Isaac!" She got no response. She looked around until her eye caught the window. They had broken through the belly of the clouds. The landscape was covered in a sprawling forest with bodies of water and large canyons. She then realized something else…_'There's no one at the controls!'_

Quicker than thought humanly possible, she shot up and ran to the door to the cockpit. As she opened it, she heard the alarms blaring for landing gear, alarms of low fuel and sirens of imminent danger. She quickly got into the pilots chair and took control. The ship was beginning to come down towards a large red gate that was surrounded by a wall that circled around a village that had a radius of three miles. The whole thing was large for what seemed to be a general settlement of people. Coming from the room behind her, she heard the scream. "NOOOOO!" She turned her head…and that was her mistake.

As she turned her head, she failed to see the large fireball that was going headlong into the gunship. As her head turned back, she watched as the fireball encompassed the window and the glass began to crack. Ellie could feel the heat emanating from the thing and quickly got up and ran through the door again back to Isaac.

When she came in, she saw Isaac smashing his head into the metal wall of the gunship. She ran over to him and quickly pulled him away. She looked at his bloodied face and felt a tear come to her eye. _'Why Isaac…'_ Before she could think further, she heard the glass in the other part of the ship shatter from the pressure and heat of the ball of fire. She turned to Isaac. She saw that he now had tears mixing with his blood and she pulled him to the door of the gunship. Turning to him again, she spoke this time. "Isaac, snap out of it! We have to abandon ship, now!"

He looked dazed as his tears fell to the floor of the ship with his blood. "What's the point anymore…why should I live…why should I…why…" His eyes began to flutter as he spoke and Ellie could see the consciousness flowing slowly out of him. She quickly grabbed him and put his arm around her neck so that she could support him. _'I'm not letting go so easily, Isaac.'_ She smashed the button again and the hatch swooshed open. She looked to her right as she saw the fire licking the gunship and crawling at a deathly pace towards her and the drifting engineer over her shoulder. As the ship neared the ground, she could feel that they were going way over the safe limit to be jumping out of a ship. Hell, she didn't even know if jumping out of a ship period was safe. Well…Isaac was able to do it and live.

When she felt that they were safe enough that they would at least live, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before finally leaping from the falling craft. She hit the ground hard and having Isaac's body over hers didn't help her situation. She rolled for well over a hundred yards through a dark forest until she finally slammed into a tree. As she did, she blacked out.

…

It was a nice day for Konohagakure no Sato. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. All had been this way since the disappearance of the blonde haired Demon Brat over three years ago. People had cheered on that day. They cheered for the loss of what they thought had been their torment. They cheered for what they thought had taken their precious Yondaime Hokage's life. Though now, they had nothing let to vent their anger on. They had nothing left to chase around. In losing their greatest source of hatred and fear…they lost their 'plaything' in a sense.

Though…the loss of the blonde whirlwind did not go on to be cheered by everyone. There were many who mourned the loss of the young boy. For one, there was Senju Tsunade who had cried the day that the boy had disappeared. She had sent out Search and Rescue Squads for a year after his disappearance but to no avail. He was gone and there was no finding him…

The others to mourn the loss were the Ichiraku family. Teuchi and Ayame had both come to think of the young blonde as family. He had always come to them when he needed help and they would give it to him. When they heard of the loss, they had almost gone bankrupt from their mourning. Ayame was the first to pull through, thinking that nothing would be able to get the young one down. Soon she was able to bring her father around to her viewing.

Only one other genuinely mourned the loss of the Sunshine of Konoha. Only one who cried at the loss of her love. The young and the beautiful Secondary Hyuuga Heiress…Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi had heard the news from her father. When Hinata had heard it, she all but gave up on the whirlwind. Hanabi though…when she heard the news…had ran to her room…she'd collapsed onto her bed and soaked her blanket and sheets with her tears. Ever since that day…she had become a different person. She was cold…she was calculating…and she was broken. All around her she saw images and she heard the voice of her lost love. She was hung up…and she felt that she would never be able to come down from her love induced high.

All in all…very few people had cared for the boy. Very few had taken the time to mourn his disappearance. Few would say it out loud in fear of what the Godaime Hokage might do to them, but most knew that nothing strange or out of the ordinary had happened since the boy had left. It only reinforced what they had already thought…that is…until the 'Falling Star' as it was so bluntly put.

It was a day like any other. The people were up and about and minding their own business. Everyone was having a good day like any other. It was all okay until someone heard a thunderclap and roars coming from high up above the clouds. Everyone tried to play it off as nothing until another louder roar was heard. They looked up and saw a creature fall from the sky and land just outside of the gates. Very few actually saw the thing as it ran off into the darkness of the forests.

It was when it landed that people began to look up. One person in particular, a Shinobi, had taken the liberty to launch a fireball at the falling…thing. It did well to slow it down slightly with its own momentum but in totality, it seemed only to turn the falling thing into a flaming mass of metal. As people watched in a daze, too caught up in the sight of something so captivating, most failed to notice the two forms jumping from the falling craft. It soon smashed into the ground and slid to a painfully loud halt, barely stopping before it ran down those who had stopped to watch.

ANBU had quickly quarantined the area off and had sent all of the surrounding civilians to their homes. When it was discovered to be a type of transportation, a search team was dispatched to search the area within one hundred yards of the surrounding forests of Konoha for anyone who would have any possible connection to the craft.

When ANBU saw the blood leaking from the open door, a few became lightheaded but many kept their composure. It was when one ANBU finally got the guts to step into the ship…that they saw horror.

Along the walls, pieces of it had been melted off by the fireball. The damage made it as far back as the end of the hallway. When the ANBU looked to his left, he saw that the door had been melted completely off. It was melted to the point that he was seriously contesting the thought that there was ever a door there in the first place. Gathering his courage, he walked to the left and poked his head through the door. When he looked down, he had to hold in his lunch forcibly.

On the ground before him lied the charred corpse of the Necromorph that had been impaled through the head and into the ground by a metal pole. He looked on in fear as he saw that the thing was anything but human. Its spine was far longer than it should be, as it looked like it could be used as a scorpion tail. Along its back, spines of bone poked out from his spinal cord. Its hands had claws and its face was something that even Yami's worst nightmares couldn't compete with.

The ANBU quickly ran from the gunship in fear of what else may be on the thing. He didn't scream though, with the thought of ANBU's public appearance in his head. When he got outside, he ordered the ANBU squad to move the ship immediately before someone saw what was inside. It took most of their manpower but they were able to get it onto a rolling platform to get it into the Hokage Tower. Before they started moving it, a Genjutsu was cast over it to hide the huge craft.

…

The day was not going very good for Ellie. As she finally came to, she felt her head throbbing in an unimaginable pain that would periodically spike in its intensity before dying down to a low headache. She sat up clutching her head with one hand as she kept herself propped up with the other one. Peeking through her eyelids, she saw that Isaac lied only a few feet away from her and his helmet had been deactivated. She picked herself up and staggered forward, holding her limp and possibly broken arm.

As she came closer to his unconscious form, she saw that there was a large slash across his face. The injury went from the bottom of the left side of his mouth to the point right above his eye. She looked in horror and slight curiosity as the slash had taken a good chunk out of his lower and upper lip, revealing his teeth. As she looked closer, she saw that his canines were sharper than most normal peoples and they were slightly longer as well. But what got her the most…was the steam.

Over the cut the whole thing began to steam as if it were touched with an acid. Soon, she watched as it began to close up above his right eye and soon it began to slowly trail down the rest of the cut, closing it but leaving a gnarly scar in its wake. As it came down to his lips, she watched in amazement as the skin began to simply reform as if it were his body's second nature. When the wound was gone and the scar in place, she saw his eyes begin to flutter open.

As she saw his right eye open, she had to force herself to hold her tears and gasp at what she saw. Apparently no matter what it was that had closed the slash and healed the skin could not fix his eye. While the eyeball itself was fixed with the exception of the diagonal slash mark in it, the pupil was ghostly white and she could no longer see anything indicating blood-flow to his eyes.

Isaac's right eye…was useless…

_**END:**_

**Yes…this was without a doubt the longest chapter that I have ever written. It blows the top off of the battle with Tiamat in Horsemen's Glory. **

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

**Sanity is severely overrated…**

**Sick**

**Chapter Two**

**Broken Down Below the Level…**

He was slowly coming to…he could barely feel his own raspy breathing. As his eyes opened he felt the steam coming from his cuts healing. _'What the Hell?'_ As he thought to himself, he peered through his eyes and saw the face of Ellie looking over him with her only eye. As he tried to sit up, he fully opened his eyes…and could only see from his left eye. His good eye widening, he clutched his right eye and began to hyperventilate. Ellie saw this and tried to get to him but before she was able to, he was up to his feet with his hand clapped over his eye. "What the Hell is wrong with my eye?"

Ellie tried to help him but she could see the look of fear and the tinge of insanity in his eye…she had felt the same way when Stross had taken her eye. She was scared…she was alone and she was without an eye. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She jumped back when he spun around to face her and the fear was evident in his eye. "What the Hell happened to me?" Ellie calmly walked over to him as she cradled her arm. "You were injured, Isaac. It was probably because of the Necromorph inside the gunship."

Isaac once more began to freak out as he heard noises around them. On instinct he let go of his eye and took his Ripper from his hip module. The whirring of the blade echoed through the forest as he began to activate his helmet. As it closed up, Naruto saw that he would have to repair it as he could feel a draft along the scar on his face. Aiming around, Isaac could feel that something was off. His suspicions were confirmed when a knife came from the shadows of the forest and clanged against his Ripper. He looked down only fast enough to see that it was obviously a throwing knife of some sort. He quickly turned his head back and fired off a shot into the darkness where the blade came from. The saw blade cut through everything in its path as it shot through the forest. Isaac was put on guard further when he heard a slight yelp come from the direction he fired.

As Isaac waited for the next strike from whoever was around, his attention was caught when he saw the shadows begin to move towards him. He fired a stationary saw blade and it spun in the air in front of him. His instincts kicked in when the shadows lifted from the ground and attacked him with pointed ends. He tried to cut through the shadows but the blade passed right through them. The shadows then began to wrap around him and he dropped his gun. Ellie screamed for Isaac's safety but she was quickly silenced by a quick chop to the back of her neck and dragged into the shadows of the forest by two figures.

Isaac was alone as he tried to fight the shadows off of him. He thrashed with all him might but he could not break their grip. He then heard a monotonous voice echo around him in the darkness. _"I've got you right where I want you. Who are you?"_

The voices echo made it slightly hard to hear it but Isaac was able to barely make out what it said. "You Know Who I Am! You Know Who I Am You Damn Marker! Why Must You Torment Me? Leave Me Alone! Just Leave Me The Fuck Alone!" Isaac thrashed against the shadows further and was able to get his right arm free. He reached down to his waist and took out his Contact Beam. He expediently aimed it at the ground and charged his shot with an excessive amount of cell power. He heard gasps coming from the shadows and he grinned madly under his helmet. He fired and the shockwave blew down everything in a twenty-five foot radius.

As Isaac looked over the carnage of the forest, he deactivated his helmet. He began to chuckle as he saw trees uprooted and he also saw an arm sticking up from under one of the trees. As he staggered over to the arm his chuckle began to escalate to a laugh. He looked down with his left eye wide with insanity and he reared back his fist and threw it forward. The spikes on the plates that were on his hands punched through the tree like it were paper. He grabbed the hand and drug the body from the splintered mess. He then set the body down and rolled it over. He stopped laughing as his eye widened in horror.

The hair was done up in a pineapple-like haircut and it was tied with a now charred band. His face was burnt from the output of the Contact Beams energy cell and his face was slender. Isaac then felt an image began to flash through his head and he clutched the sides of his head…the same boy…younger…Isaac as a boy…also younger…far younger than he was now…they were laughing…they were in a park…finally…the vision stopped. Isaac looked down through his clenched eyes as the pain became too much. He let loose a dark scream. "NO! NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRAH!" He ripped his Plasma Cutter from his hip and aimed it at the boys head. "STOP TORTURING ME WITH YOUR VISIONS!"

As Isaac was ready to pull the trigger, two arms wrapped underneath his own and curved around to push his head forward and drop his gun. He tried to fight the iron grip but it was to no avail as soon…his world went dark from the lack of air…

…

Kakashi's day could not get any weirder. First he gets back from a mission to see a large unmanned craft of unknown origins crash in front of the gate. Next he gets to the Hokage Tower to report to Tsunade but she then sends him on a search mission to find anyone who may be connected to the craft. Finally as he assembles the team with Shikamaru and Kiba, they head out into the Forest of Fire.

When they finally tracked down the people that they thought were responsible…a saw blade came shooting through the trees and slashed Akamaru across the back. Kiba had wanted to attack sooner but Shikamaru was somehow able to talk him into a more tactical plan. It was when they grabbed the woman and ensnared the man that things went downhill. Somehow the man was able to break Shikamaru's shadows and pulled out some sort of weapon. It wasn't until they could actually feel the heat from the thing that they realized that they were in trouble. Before they could retreat, the man released a blast of energy so massive that the trees were uprooted all around him.

Kakashi was dazed at first when the blast went off but he was able to regain his composure as he saw the man moving towards Shikamaru with an insane look in his eye and a dark grin on his face. As he saw the man was able to punch through the tree and pull Shikamaru up, his eye widened when he saw the man start screaming. He rushed in and wrapped his arms under his and put him in a Full Nelson. As the man struggled, Kakashi pressed pressure points until the struggle ended. He dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and checked Shikamaru's pulse.

When it was known that Shikamaru was alive, Kakashi walked back over to the dangerous man. As he looked over his armor, he knew right away that the man had to be connected to the vessel. The futurism of his armor spoke many words…but Kakashi then found the mans face. It was calm and serene as he slept in a dreamless sleep…but Kakashi was finding his features hard to take in. The shaved blonde hair that only two people he'd known had had…the three whisker marks adorning each cheek…but the scar…the scar trailing across his face and over his eye…it made Kakashi want to give up his lunch.

As the images of the dangerous man processed in his head…his eyes began to widen. _'No…this isn't possible! I thought he was supposed to be dead! Sasuke killed him before he defected!'_ He did not have long to muse as he heard Shikamaru stirring in his sleep, ready to awaken. Kakashi quickly pulled out a black bag and threw it over the man's head before tying it. As he looked over, he saw Shikamaru pushing himself up off of the ground. He was dazed slightly but other than that he was okay.

Shikamaru looked over to Kakashi with the same lazy look he gave everyone. "So, Kakashi-san…did we complete the mission?" Kakashi nodded as he moved to pick the man up. Shikamaru looked around and saw that Kiba was mending Akamaru's wounds. He looked closer and saw that Ellie was lying about five feet away. Shikamaru nodded his head towards her. "I think I'll go grab her." He walked over and was ready to roll her over until he saw the light on her back. The yellow light that shone from the top to the bottom of her back began to dwindle slightly. Shikamaru was intrigued until he heard her labored breath. As he saw the bar go down further, he was able to put two and two together. _'It's like a life support device, huh? It monitors your health and as it gets lower you get closer to death. That'd be an interesting device to employ on the battlefield…'_

Running through some hand signs that he had studied, his hands started to glow green as he ran his mans over her body. He began to see the bar soon go up slightly as it turned green. Shikamaru smiled at the fact that he was right. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Walking back over to Kakashi, he spoke. "So when are we heading back?"

Kakashi sighed as his thoughts were running wild in his head. "I think we should get back as soon as possible. Things have come up that I think may answer many of the Hokage's past questions concerning certain events." Shikamaru nodded, knowing that something was up. He turned and disappeared into the forest towards the village while Kakashi walked off as Kiba had taken off as well. He soon came to the dirt road leading to the village and he simply walked like he was taking a Sunday stroll. _'I hope that this isn't who I think it is…if it is…Tsunade-sama will most definitely be mad…more so at him than me but still…'_

As he neared the gates, he felt as the man began to stir on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he began to run. _'If from what I saw in that forest is anything to go by then this man is obviously powerful! I have to get him to Tsunade before he wakes up!'_ Finishing his thought, Kakashi began to move faster through the gate and down the road to the Hokage Tower. As his stirring continued, Kakashi finally used the Shunshin and appeared in the Hokage's office, much to her surprise. "Kakashi, what the Hell is going on?"

Kakashi quickly laid the man down and placed a Genjutsu over him to keep him asleep. When he heard him snoring, he sighed. Once more, the Senju spoke up. "Kakashi, answer me." The scarecrow of a man looked up and sighed once more. He took a seat and propped his head up on his right palm from the seat handle. "The mission that you sent us on was far more taxing than I thought it would be. That man nearly killed Shikamaru and he hurt Akamaru." Tsunade nodded and sat down in her chair, laying her chin on top of her hands. "You think that he is linked to that thing that fell from the sky?" Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi sat up and leaned forward. "He used weapons that were far more advanced than anything I've ever seen. They far transcend Snow Countries Kunai Train cars and his armor was something that I'm sure even Jiraiya-sama had never seen before. One weapon he used fired a blade that cut Kiba's dog across the back while the other he used fired a shockwave that uprooted nearly everything around us. He was about to use another weapon on Shikamaru but I was able to knock him out before then. There was another girl with him but she wasn't nearly as dangerous…or unstable…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Unstable, you say?" Kakashi nodded and continued. "He was on edge when he first woke up and we surrounded them. When he was able to uproot the trees and he saw Shikamaru's face, he started to scream about something called a Marker and that it was torturing him with visions. I think that he is severely unstable, mentally speaking." She nodded solemnly and spoke calmly. "I think that if he has a connection to the ship then that may be expected from him." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Why is that?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a light sigh. "When we brought the craft in, we were able to determine that something obviously happened aboard that ship. There was a body in what looked like the control room of the thing. By how it looked, if there were more then it would be a damn miracle if he weren't slightly insane." Kakashi nodded and spoke again after a minute. "I think that you'd like to know about something else, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade perked an eyebrow at this and Kakashi stood before walking over to the man that lay on the floor. He removed the black bag from his head and Tsunade saw the shaved blonde hair. The color looked familiar but she knew she was getting her hopes up. She looked at Kakashi and he turned the man over. When he was over, her eyes widened and her gasp caught both her own and Kakashi's breath.

Looking at the face before her, she saw what could only be described as an older Naruto. His whisker marks were just the same and his face only seemed more chiseled. She saw the scar across his face and was horrified. She kneeled down immediately and ran a diagnostic jutsu over him before Kakashi could even register what she had done. He moved to get her away but before he could, she burst into tears. Kakashi stopped and looked on with a curious eye. "What is wrong, Hokage-sama?"

She looked up with teary eyes and a quivering lip. She looked back down and closed her eyes before pointing to his slashed eye. Kakashi quickly got the picture and bowed his head with a closed eye as well. In a low whisper…he spoke. "Sensei…I have failed your final wish…I could not protect your son." He kneeled down and placed a hand on Isaac's chest and was about to say something until he felt his chest begin to rise and fall faster, signaling that he was waking up. Kakashi started to act but he was stopped quickly by Tsunade and her steely eyes.

…

His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. Having absolutely no idea where he was, Isaac began to try and open his eyes, but he could only see out of his left. _'So it really was not a dream, huh? My eye…it's really gone…' _He began to sit himself up as he felt his head throbbing in a relentless headache. He spoke in his gruff and weathered voice. "Damn…this is really going to suck." He completely opened his eyes and before him he saw two blurry figures standing and kneeling over his. The taller one looked to have silver hair and the other had blonde. It was a far lighter shade than his own…more platinum-like. As his vision cleared, he saw their faces and his eyes widened to the way they had in the forest when he saw the others face.

When the two saw his eyes widen they immediately began to try and calm him down, but he stood up and reached for his belt. Kakashi, knowing what had come from that belt before, tried to stop him but he was to slow in his reaction as Isaac pulled forth another one of his weapons. Kakashi could not get a good look at it as he had to stay on guard from him. He held his hands up in a steady manner and spoke. "Please…whoever you are…please calm down! We don't need anything bad to happen here!"

Isaac heard this and screamed his reply. "Everything bad that has happened to me has been because of you, you damn Marker! Stay out of my head!" Kakashi looked at him calmly. "Please…stay calm. What are you talking about a Marker?" Isaac dropped his weapon slightly before he brought it back up to look through its sights. "No! That's exactly what you'd want! I'm not dropping my guard! Stay back!" Isaac kept switching between his two targets until he was struck with a grand headache. Kakashi saw his pain and capitalized on it by rushing over and quickly disarming him. Before he could knock him out, though, Isaac had him in the air with his kinesis modules. Kakashi could barely scream as he flew through the air and smashed into the door.

Tsunade looked back at Kakashi and back to the man she thought was her godson. "Please…don't do this…please…Naruto-kun…" The last part spoken was more a whisper than anything else but it was perfectly heard in the now quiet room. Isaac's eyes widened and he was struck with another headache. He fell to the ground clutching his head as he had done for the past twenty-four hours, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get the pain to go away. Tsunade could feel his distress and tried to move forward but as she took her first step, Isaac shot his head up and glared at her with such distain that it hurt her deeply. "Don't come near me you damn Marker!"

As he finished speaking, visions began to flash through his head. Visions of when he was younger…visions of him hanging out with his friends on earth…but there were also other visions…visions of a time before he had ever came to earth…visions of battle…blood…loss…traitors…his head began to throb at the visions as they overloaded his mind. He forced himself to stand and he sent ferocious glare at Tsunade. She flinched as he looked at her.

He started to scream louder as the pain began to take a greater toll on him. Tsunade finally could not bear the thought of his painful screams and rushed forward with her hands glowing with their healing green chakra. She placed her hands over his cheeks and his screams began to dwindle until they were nothing but whimpers. He fell silently to his knees and Tsunade came down with him. As he started to cry, she tried to quell his pain by rubbing his shaved head and quietly trying to shush and coo him to sleep.

…

Not long after the incident within the Hokage's office, the council was convened. In the center of the room, Isaac lied on a medical table strapped down and his utility belt removed. They could not remove his armor but that did not stop them from placing seals all over his body. Paralysis seals, explosive seals and even a Dead-Man seal were placed all over his body. Tsunade sat at her chair close to tears while the other councilmen and women were confused at the sight of the man in the center and their Hokage near to tears. Among the councilwomen was the currently acting Hyuuga Clan Head, Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata and their father Hiashi had left on important business to Suna and Hiashi had entrusted the welfare of the clan to Hanabi whilst he was gone. And that included any council meetings that may occur while he was gone.

Everyone waited until Tsunade was ready to speak. If she were honest with herself, she would have to say that she wasn't quite sure if she could trust her own words at that point, but she knew that she'd have to eventually speak to them. After all, she was the one that called the meeting. She straightened her back and tried to steel her face. "Okay…this meeting is of a grave importance. The reason that I have called you here today is to discuss the fate of this man before us. I'm sure that you are all aware of the incident with the falling craft that came from seemingly nowhere?" Almost all of the heads in the room nodded and Tsunade continued.

"For those of you that do not know; about three hours ago, an unknown and unmanned craft of unknown origins crashed down just outside of the village. ANBU quickly recovered the craft and took it to a secured facility underneath this tower. I then sent Kakashi out on a search and rescue mission that quickly turned hostile once they found whom they thought to be the ones connected to the craft; a man and a woman. The woman was easily taken out but the man, that man on the table, proved to be a grand foe in both weapons and power. Though from observations from both Kakashi and I, the man suffers from apparent insane delusions as well. He speaks of something called a Marker. With this being said, I am sure that Inoichi knows what it is that I would require of him, don't you Inoichi-san?"

The head of the Yamanaka clan nodded his head and stood up. "I will probe this mans mind…but I would require the help of my daughter to do so. If I were to come across any traps then I would more than likely need her help dismantling them. Some mind traps can be very complex and require more than one person to take them apart." Tsunade nodded and Inoichi left to go get his daughter. The only person that looked to be stressing over the situation was Tsunade. Her eyes were shining with the presence of tears. _'I can't believe this…Naruto…please be okay…'_

Time passed and soon Inoichi returned to the Council Chambers with his daughter, Yamanaka Ino, Heiress of the Yamanaka clan. They both stood beside the unconscious form of Isaac and looked to the Hokage for the go-ahead. When she gave it, they turned to each other and nodded. After flashing through many seals and focusing their chakra with expert precision, neither spoke their jutsu as they froze in place with their eyes closed and arms in their trademarked positions of transfer.

…

Isaac stood in the same hallway that he had in his dream. Everything was fixed but he could see at the end of the hallway, the shadows were creeping in, accompanied by dark growls and screeches. Isaac tried to move but for some reason he could not. He tried to turn his head but…he could not. He could only watch as the darkness came closer and closer. He then heard the walls begin to shake and crack with a terrible force. Darting his eyes to the walls, he saw tiny baby Necromorph's begin to crawl out of holes in the ceiling. As they came closer, he began to scream.

…

Inoichi and Ino both walked the metal halls of Isaac's mind with extreme caution. Every now and then, they would hear the enraged howls of the Necromorph's and Ino had nearly released her jutsu when she heard the first one. Inoichi wasn't faring much better but he was still able to keep his lunch up, albeit barely. The two Yamanaka's walked even deeper into his mind, only getting more and more disturbed by the minute.

When they came to a T-intersection of the halls, Inoichi looked over to his daughter. "Ino-chan, you go right and I'll go left, okay?" Ino nodded and started down the right hallway while Inoichi took his path. Neither of them knew what they would find on their excavations into Isaac's mind...

...

Isaac had managed to break from his seemingly frozen state and was now running as fast as he could to make sure that he was far away from the things that were after him. He cocked his head back as he ran and he could see that he was still being followed by full grown Necromorph's. Their roars were echoing through the hall as he gasped for air in exhaustion. But he had to keep running...he couldn't stop...or they would get him.

Isaac activated his helmet and tried to track the best route to get away from the ravenous creatures. Holding his right hand out in front of him, he activated his pathfinder module. The blue light shot from his hand but nothing appeared for him to follow. Grunting in disapproval, Isaac deactivated it and tried to run faster. He looked back once more...and it was his undoing...

Something caught Isaac's leg as he tried to look back and he fell to the ground with a yell of surprise and fear. He hit the ground and rolled for about five feet as he staggered to get up...but it was already too late. The Necromorph's had pounced into the air and Isaac could only watch as they came down upon him. One pierced his leg and he roared in pain. As the others came down...a thought popped into his head. _'I can't die...I won't die here...'_

Still feeling the pain shooting through his limbs, Isaac reached to his belt and pulled up his Plasma Cutter and started to fire randomly. The blue beams of pure energy ran through the creatures of horror and hit the ceiling. Isaac then brought it down to aim at the ones arm and he shot. The thing roared in pain and lurched back to get away from him. He then ripped out the blade-like arm and threw it to the side. Isaac then used the wall to lift himself up and he began to limp away...

...

It was horrific...the images she had seen...the things that she had opened doors to...it horrified her. Ino was shaking in fear as she continued to walk through the halls of Isaac's mind. She had opened countless doors and none of them she was prepared for. She tried her best to keep her cool as she neared another door. Shaking like a wet dog, she waited for it to do whatever it did to open. With a hiss, the door began to open. Ino looked inside and...she barely held back her tears...

Inside...the room was doused in a dim light...but for some reason the walls and the floor were given a red hue. Ino staggered back and her back hit the wall as her eyes widened. She held her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep herself steady against the cold metal wall with her other hand. Tears began to well up in her eyes...she began to whimper at the sight before her...

Inside of the room...on the floor...A Necromorph with his entire lower half missing sat in the middle on a pile of something that reached the height of Ino's midsection. She looked closer and noticed the skull that sat near the door away from the pile...far too small to be a full grown skull. Her tears came harder as she also noticed that the creature was gorging itself on something...something small...

She looked closer and saw the thing toss its food away. She followed the mutilated treat with her watering eyes as it hit the wall hard and fell to the floor with a thud. She tried to look closer and noticed the small, limp limb that hung to the side as the fingers curled in slightly...no thicker than a babies arm. Finally...it was too much for her to take as she let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

The Necromorph looked up as it was reaching for another screaming body in the pile. It caught sight of Ino and let forth a bloodthirsty roar. Ino fell to the ground and put her hands into a seal. "Kai! Kai kai kai kai kai kai KAI!" Before the creature had a chance to move, Ino had disappeared from Isaac's mind.

...

Outside of Isaac's mind in the Council Room, everyone could see his body thrashing on the metal slab that they had strapped him to. It was when Ino's chakra spiked that they knew something was up. Only a few seconds afterwards, the chakra of Isaac spiked and a massive force was felt between his body and Ino's. Her body was sent flying and it hit the table behind her.

Her eyes snapped open and immediately she was in tears. She curled up and howled in fear as she held her knees to her chest tightly. She then looked up and pointed to his body with a quaking finger. "H-H-H-He's insane! T-The things...in h-h-his head...h-h-how in the HELL can he create those things! Oh my...the...the kids...the babies...that thing...those creatures..."

Tsunade was by her side in seconds trying to comfort her. "Shh...it's o..." She was cut off. "OKAY? This is NOT OKAY! He is not OKAY! He's DANGEROUS!" Tsunade kept trying to calm her down. "Why, though? Why is he dangerous? What did you see?" Ino tried to cover her head as she buried her face in her knees. "Those things...th-that monster...it...it ate...it ate the babies...they never stood a chance...they...they couldn't defend themselves...they never stood a chance..."

Tsunade was confused. _'What things is she talking about? It ate babies? Oh...Naruto...what has happened to you? What have you been through that was worse than here? What has made you snap like this?'_ She looked over to Isaac's body and saw that Inoichi had come out and that the broken man had stopped thrashing on the table. Inoichi looked over to Tsunade and he looked down...Tsunade got the message but Inoichi still spoke.

"Hokage-sama...this man...is about as dangerous to himself as he would be to anyone around him. His mind snapped long ago. There are signs of attempted reconstruction...but it's like anything else that fails...his mind is in shambles..." Tsunade had tears coming from her eyes. She walked over to the Isaac's body and placed a hand over his forehead. What she said next made the council, both Shinobi and Civilian, gasp in shock.

"I am so sorry...Naruto-kun..." It was all that was needed to start the uproar from the council. Everyone raged except for four people; Inoichi, Tsunade, Ino and Hanabi. Inoichi was trying to comfort Ino in the chaos while Tsunade stared at Isaac's unconscious form. Hanabi...she had so many thoughts going through her head that she was beginning to get a headache. T\It also did not help that the entire Council Room was echoing with so much noise that she could barely even hear her own thoughts.

Getting up slowly in the chaos of the room, Hanabi made her way around the table in a daze. Slowly but surely, the sound began to fade into nothing in her head as she came closer and closer to the table. On the side opposite of Tsunade, Hanabi looked down to the rugged face that looked serious even in slumber. She placed her hand on his head and ran across the scar over his eye with tears forming in her own...

'_Naruto-kun...'_

_**END:**_

**So this is the next chapter of Sick. I hope it was enjoyable.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you all liked the last chapter. Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto or Dead Space.**

**Sanity is severely overrated...**

**Sick**

**Chapter Three**

**The Girl**

The world was nothing more than a blur anymore. It was nothing but an incoherent mix-up of colors that couldn't be interpreted. At least that's how it was to Hyuuga Hanabi. When she walked up to the form of Isaac...she saw everything and nothing. She had no idea what was true or fake...and it scared her. She had every right to believe that the person before her was Naruto...but the Naruto that she knew would never be so dangerous to anyone. She had begun crying because of this information. _'Naruto-kun...what has happened? Why...'_

Her moment of peace gone, the noise of the chaotic room returned to her full force and it caused her to clench her eyes shut, but she remained standing straight. Finally she had enough and she yelled out in a soft but commanding voice. "Enough!" The noise died slowly except for Ino's sobs and all eyes turned to her. She tried to open her eyes but found that she could not...she couldn't stand to see what her crush had become...

She then heard one of the other councilmen speak. "Hyuuga-sama, what is wrong?" Hanabi felt as her tears broke through her eyelids and streamed down her face. Forcing her eyes opened, she turned to where she heard the voice come from and saw that it was one of the other lesser clan heads. "You dare to ask me what is wrong?" This shocked the man as he reeled back slightly. "Hyuuga-sama..."

Standing straighter, she pointed an accusing finger at the man and spoke. "Don't speak to me! All of you curse him the minute that his name is mentioned! How dare you ask me what is wrong!" The man grew a small backbone and tried his best to stand taller than he was. "The boy is nothing but a curse upon this village, Hyuuga-SAMA! The day that boy disappeared the village has done nothing but grow evermore prosperous! I curse his name the way that he himself cursed this village! Nothing I give is anything that he did not bring on himself!"

Hanabi felt a pang in her heart when she heard the man. As much as she wanted to disagree...he was right. Even in her trust in her crush...the professional side of her could not be blind to what the man was saying. He was right...but...she was not willing to give up. Immediately...her backbone returned but she was calmer. "Be that as it may...he does not deserve your hostility. You cannot simply see the side effects of him while not seeing HIM. While you may be right about him...and while it is true that when he left that the markets did boom and more money was brought in...but can we really blame him for the financial state of the ENTIRE village? Tell me, Raion-san; during Naruto-kun's time in the village, did you ever once look at the mission request charts?"

The Raion clan head shook his head no and then Tsunade herself spoke up in a low voice. "They were the highest that they'd ever been after Naruto and his team came back from their mission in Nami no Kuni..." Hanabi nodded and continued. "Yes they were...and Tsunade-sama...do you remember what happened as soon as news got out that Naruto had been announced dead?" The Hokage continued with her head hung and her hand on Clarke's chest. "All request for missions from Nami no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Tetsu no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni either lowered drastically or stopped altogether..."

His eyes widened at this and so did most of the council's at the information. Hanabi just continued on. "Naruto-kun was quite possibly the reason that we got so many requests for missions. Every SINGLE mission that he was sent on got done...one way or another..." Hanabi hung her head solemnly at her own words. Ino had finished her sobbing but she still felt the occasional gag every now and then as she remembered the way that Naruto would always go on about how he'd never give up...she had never thought that it would come to what it had...

Inoichi was the next person to speak his mind. "Hyuuga-san...I do realize the point that you are making...but it doesn't matter that he was able to do what he did when he was here before...that was then and this is now. From what both me and my daughter have seen...this man...Uzumaki Naruto...is a danger to himself and everyone around him. The things in his head are nothing that I've ever encountered in anyone else's mind. They are terrible...horrifying...the fact that he is able to create these scenarios...it sickens me..."

Tsunade was in tears as was Hanabi...no matter what they said to try and defend him...they could not escape the fact that their respective godson and crush was broken and insane. But...in the midst of the chaos in her head, Tsunade heard a small thought ring across her mind. _'The girl...' _As soon as the thought came to her head her eyes snapped open and her head shot up to look at Inoichi. "The girl! What about the girl that Kakashi's team brought in? What happened to her?"

"From what I heard, the woman is down in a cell in the T&I building. I think that they are waiting for your go-ahead on interrogating her, Hokage-sama." Tsunade wasted no time in speaking again. "Get her up here this instant! Maybe she knows something about him that we don't!" Inoichi didn't even bother arguing as he ran from the room, fearing what may happen if he even thought to slow down.

Tsunade looked down to Isaac and her eyes softened. _'Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We will have all the answers that we need to find out everything...I just hope that Inoichi and Ino were exaggerating about what they saw...'_

It took about thirty minutes but finally the door was heard as it opened. Tsunade looked to it and saw Inoichi with two ANBU operatives holding the woman from the crash site. The woman looked up at Tsunade with pleading look and Tsunade could only look away as she pointed to the center of the room. The ANBU grabbed a chair and sat her in it where she had pointed before tying her wrists to the armrests and her legs to the front two of the chair.

Tsunade looked over to her with a questioning look and spoke. "What is you name?" She looked up to the Hokage with a dark glare. To emphasize her disgust with the woman, she spat on the floor in front of Tsunade. Tsunade simply stared at her. "You can make this easy or you can make this hard. With what is at stake here...I would advise you to make this easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade sighed and looked over to Isaac's body and the interrogated followed her gaze. Her eyes widened. "Isaac!" Tsunade's head immediately snapped to her. "What? Isaac? Who the Hell is Isaac?" The woman gestured her head towards Isaac's form and Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You must be mistaken. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Not Isaac."

The woman shook her head and spoke. "His name is Isaac Clarke!" Tsunade kept her eyes narrowed. "You say that I do not know the name of my own Godson? Not only that, but you have also neglected to answer the first question posed to you." Her eyes narrowed back to Tsunade. "Why the fuck should I tell you?" The Godaime could feel her anger rising at the situation. "Because at this point you have no other options!"

Suddenly...it hit her...like a ton of bricks. She was right...this woman before her...her captor. There was no other option for her...all she had left to do was cooperate and hope that she would be able to be back with Isaac. She hung her head and spoke. "My name is Ellie Langford...I'm a heavy equipment pilot for CEC..."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose slightly. "What is CEC?" Ellie sighed as she continued speaking. "The CEC is the Concordance Extraction Corporation. They are a solar mining and extraction company and are the largest in the Earth colonies." Tsunade's brow only rose further. "Solar mining? You mean like space?" Ellie nodded. "Yes. Earths resources were completely depleted due to the population and so CEC was born. They constructed Planet Cracker ships to go to other planets and harvest their natural resources."

The Hokage nodded and asked her next question. "So did you ever work closely with...humph...Isaac?" Ellie looked down. "Unfortunately we have not been able to..." Tsunade nodded again. "Do you know anything about him?" Ellie nodded. "He was the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident." This caught the Godaime's attention. "Incident? What happened?"

Ellie sighed. "I don't know the entire story or how it really occurred...but all of us at CEC know that the crew of the Planet Cracker vessel Ishimura found something on the surface of Aegis VII after they had their own similar incident..." Tsunade was getting impatient and slammed her fist on the metal table and putting a large dent in it. "That doesn't answer my question! What happened!"

Ellie glared at her with great distain. "If you wish to know so badly then why don't you ask him yourself?" Tsunade's anger flared and she had Ellie up by the collar of her shirt, surprising the CEC engineer. Ellie looked closer into the Hokage's eyes and saw something...a glimmer...was it the beginnings of a tear? Tsunade spoke in a low voice...low enough for only Ellie to hear. "Please...I need to know what happened. It may be the only thing that can keep you and him free..."

She looked down slightly and nodded her head. She placed her back on the ground steadily as she waited for Ellie so speak. She looked up to the Godaime and spoke. "It would be far easier to explain the incident that we faced on the Sprawl...if that is okay with you..." Tsunade nodded and Ellie continued. "Okay...about three years ago after the USG Ishimura incident, EarthGov found Isaac aboard the Ishimura. They then took him to the Titan Station which was where I was stationed by CEC. He had been in an asylum since then..."

Tsunade looked down and sighed. _'This isn't helping me...it's only reinforcing what they already want...' _"But..." Tsunade looked up and saw Ellie looking directly at her. "He wasn't insane." Tsunade got a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Isaac was being tormented by the visions from the Marker..." The Senju looked back to her Godson with a look of pity and placed a hand on his forehead. Not taking her eyes off of him, she spoke. "So...are you saying...that those things...those things in his head...they are simply visions from something else?"

Ellie's brow rose as she saw Tsunade look back to her with hope in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She looked to Ino and got her attention. "Can you please tell me what this thing looked like?" With tear lines down her cheeks and red eyes, Ino nodded. "It was...horrific. Its eyes were dead when it looked at me. I had no legs...just...its spine...it hung down much further than it should have. It had a mouth...that split four different ways. It...it was...eating...it was eating babies...that monster..."

Ino broke into tears once more as she buried her face once more in her knees. Ellie's eyes widened when she heard the description. "That...that was a Necromorph..." Tsunade looked to her. "A Necromorph?" She nodded and continued. "A Necromorph was a dead body that was mutated and brought back somehow by the Marker. Speaking of which...the Marker was also the cause of Isaac's Dementia."

"He has Dementia?" Ellie shook her head. "I don't think so. I think now that the Red Marker is destroyed then it should be gone since it was the cause. But I'm no psychologist so..." Inoichi spoke up next. "Well it obviously isn't gone because those things are still in his mind!" Tsunade looked to Inoichi with a look to calm down. He got the message and did as he was told. She looked back to the engineer. "If the visions are supposed to be gone...then how are these things still in his head?"

"You have our gunship, I'm guessing?" Tsunade nodded. "Then you saw the body inside of it..." The Hokage looked confused. "What does that have to do with his head?" Ellie chuckled. "You know...at first I pegged you as a smart woman." This produced a tick mark on her head and she tried to calm herself as the CEC worker spoke again. "That thing, or things like it, have been torturing and tormenting him for the last three years...he's had to be on guard every waking moment ever since the USG Ishimura. The fact that he wasn't a part of the problem and was able to keep his cool this long is surprising..."

She heard a sigh come form the woman before her and she looked her in the eye. "That's the thing...he attacked the team that we sent out to find you two..." Ellie simply groaned. "Did you not hear a word I just said? He has been on guard for so long and he has been betrayed by people he trusted. I heard the noises that you guys were making when you surrounded us but I wasn't as hardened as he was. That shot that he fired was a safety precaution that his brain had embedded into it from the situations he has been in. Unfortunately I blacked out so I don't know what happened after that. I simply woke up in a cell...alone. Do you know what that feels like?"

Tsunade shivered at how cold her tone got and tried to look away but found that she couldn't. She was locked with Ellie's eyes. She could see that every word that came form her mouth was nothing but the absolute truth. Ellie then spoke again. "But I'm sure that you don't really care about that. You claim that he is your Godson so you probably just want a testimony that he's not insane. You apparently have seen his mind, however the fuck that is possible, and now you fear that he will be placed into an asylum again, am I right?"

Tsunade had to chuckle slightly. _'This girl's got the deductive skills of a Nara! Quite impressive, I must say.' _She quickly stopped her chuckle, though. "You are right...I don't want to see that happen to him..." Ellie nodded solemnly and readied herself to speak. "Well I can tell you this...if you've seen the things in his head then you need to know that they are not of his own making. They are more than likely images that have been burned into him simply because of how horrifying and grotesque they were. He is still selfless...after all...he nearly gave up his life to destroy the Marker on the Titan Station. But before that...he..." Ellie got tears in her eyes and started to cry slightly.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What happened?" Ellie looked up to her and spoke in a shaky voice. "He...before he went to destroy it...he and I were supposed to escape...on that gunship. He tricked me into it alone. He was...he was willing to stay...stay and die...and all that he cared about...he cared about making sure that I got away safely. He didn't even care that he would die..."

"Then how did he live and get here with you?" Ellie chuckled and sniffled before speaking. "I was stubborn and went back for him even after he told me to leave. I couldn't just let him stay and die if I didn't have to..." Tsunade smiled softly at hearing this and looked back to Isaac's body. _'That's my boy, Naruto-kun. You never could let someone risk their own life could you?' _

Ellie looked to Isaac as well and could only smile slightly before speaking. "He's not insane...he is just scarred. He is scarred by everything that he has been through..." Tsunade nodded. "I understand. I'm just happy that he is home now." Ellie smiled and then something struck her. "Um...what about me?" Tsunade looked to her and assessed in her head. _'If she is with him then I can't really do anything to her if I let him free.'_

"You will go free with him after he is cleared from the hospital. I will put you two in the same room and I would as you to watch over him and try to get him under control. Kakashi-san said that he was yelling that it was all a vision that this Marker created and from what I saw in my office he does not believe that any of this is real." Ellie nodded as the ANBU came up and untied her and let her stand.

Tsunade looked to her and then to Isaac. She signaled the ANBU and they walked over to him. "Take him to the top level of the hospital building and have her go with you." They nodded but before they could leave, Ellie spoke up. "I will need his equipment. I'm sure that you confiscated it when you knocked him out." Tsunade looked very hesitant about it until she spoke again. "He would only freak out more if he woke up in a place he doesn't remember with nothing to defend himself with." The Hokage nodded in understanding and then thought to herself. _'With the seals on his body he shouldn't be able to move anyway.'_ She was about to signal the ANBU again but then someone spoke up. She looked over and saw the old war hawk himself, Shimura Danzo.

"I would advise against all actions, Hokage-sama. If what you said is true and he was very powerful with his weapons and raw power, then I would like to do some research on him. Especially that armor of his..." Ellie saw the man look to Isaac with such greed that it made her sick. She was about to speak up but was cut off by the Godaime.

"Your request is denied, Danzo-san. I..." "And the fact that he is Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, only makes..." He could not finish as ANBU had him against the wall in the blink of an eye. Tsunade eyed him dangerously. "You know that that is a SSS-Class secret, Shimura-san." Danzo chuckled and Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "What's so funny?"

"The law of the Sandaime became null and void when the boy disappeared from the village. I can say whatever I want because until this man confirms it he is still this...Isaac Clarke." Tsunade growled at the man and snapped her fingers to signal the ANBU to let him go. His feet hit the floor with a small tap and his face held a smirk. Before he could continue his speech, though, Tsunade spoke up. "You will not get him for your research and you will not get any of his equipment. If he confirms that he is in fact Uzumaki Naruto, then he is a Shinobi of this village and he is entitled to anything that he himself possesses. Until that is confirmed, then he is under both names. To take from a fellow Shinobi, especially when considering just who he is, would mean violating the privacy of a clan. That goes against the CPA and I will not allow you to do that."

Danzo scowled at this and turned to leave the room. The rest of the greater clan heads simply chuckled at this and looked to the body of Isaac Clarke. Most of them knew that if he was truly Uzumaki Naruto, then he would be entitled to far more than just a position as a Shinobi. Tsunade looked to an ANBU with a cat mask. "Neko, go retrieve Clarke-san's belt from my office and meet Saru at the hospital."

Neko nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She then disappeared into a swirl of leaves, surprising Ellie slightly. Tsunade then turned to the other ANBU and handed him a paper which he pocketed. "Saru, you will escort them to the hospital now. Hand Sakura-san that paper and she will lead you to the room." The man with the monkey mask nodded quietly and motioned for Ellie to follow while he pulled the table carrying Isaac behind him. Tsunade could only hope that she was right about who he was...

...

Ellie followed the ANBU operative through the streets as they made their way to the hospital. Everywhere she looked, eyes were on them. She noticed that they were actually more focused on Isaac than they were on her or Saru. She also noticed how much more peaceful it was here than it was on the Sprawl. _'It's so primitive yet it's so...peaceful. It makes me wonder if this is what Earth was like before EarthGov decided to start Planet Cracking.'_

The walk continued until they came to a large building. It had a white coat of paint and it was lined around the outside with flowers. Ellie had to admit that it looked nothing like the hospitals on the Sprawl. The ones on Titan Station were cold and cruel even before the Necromorph outbreak while this one was warm and welcoming. She continued to follow Saru in as he walked up to the receptionist's desk. She had pink hair and it was down to her shoulders. The woman wore a red shirt with a light yellow shirt under it and a navy-colored skirt. She looked up and Ellie saw her Emerald Green eyes as she took the paper from Saru. She read it over and looked up before nodding to him. She filed away whatever she was doing and motioned for them to follow her as she led them away. As she walked, Ellie saw that she was wearing black boots that came up to just below her knees.

They walked until they came to an elevator. _'So they are primitive to a point.'_ Getting in and positioning herself on the right side of Isaac, she waited out the silent ride to the top. Ellie looked at Isaac and saw something that confused her. It was some sort of writing over his armor and it gave off some sort of energy. She raised an eyebrow at this but decided to wait and ask the woman who had interrogated her just what they were.

They got to the top floor and the door opened to a long line of windows that looked out over the village. She had to admit that the view was rather nice. As they walked down the hallway, they came to a door at the end and found Neko standing there with Isaac's work belt. It had all of his nodes on it and seemed to be intact. Ellie smiled as she took it from her and they went into the room.

It was far nicer than the rooms aboard the Sprawl. Actually, on the Sprawl it was all simply a line of beds in a long room. There was no privacy in that Med-bay. When the door was closed and Neko and the receptionist had left, Saru carefully undid the clasps on the bindings and lifted him onto the hospital bed where it was more comfortable. He then looked back to Ellie and she nodded that it was okay to leave. He nodded and then spoke in a gruff voice. "I'll be outside incase you need anything."

Ellie smiled and nodded as he left and closed the door. She then walked over to Isaac and looked at his face. She chuckled when she saw that all of the muscles in his face were tightened. _'Even in his sleep he is so alert...I wonder just what they did to put him out.' _She carefully laid herself down beside him and put a hand on his armored chest while her head rested on his shoulder. _'Oh Isaac...please be okay...'_

She closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep, but found that since she had only woken up little over an hour ago that she could not sleep. She opened her eyes and looked back to Isaac's face. She had chosen the side of him that gave her a clear view of the eye that was scarred up. It still confused her. _'How in the hell did that thing heal so damn fast? That should be impossible! It is impossible...'_

She tried to go to sleep but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. She sighed and simply let her eyes close, hoping that by some chance, she would fall asleep...

...

It had calmed down slightly within the hallways...it wasn't as loud and the roars were nonexistent. He continued to walk as the architecture began to fade into something else...something archaic. It soon began to resemble a sewer of some sorts. Isaac watched as images began to flash on the wall...images of someone...someone that looked strangely like him...only younger.

As he walked he saw more and more images of this boy...this hyperactive and bubbly boy. _'What the hell...who the hell is this? What the fuck is going on?' _He kept walking as he waded into water that came up to his knees. "Where the hell am I?" His voice echoed off of the walls and the pipes that snaked over the ceiling. Inside of them was a mixture of something. It glowed blue and every now and then it would pulse and turn blood red.

He continued to walk as the hallways began to widen and the pipes all began to converge. What little light there was disappeared and it would only light up to red whenever the pipes above pulsed. As they pulsed and the way widened...Isaac was able to see metal bars in front of him. They were four times as tall as him and they were spread over the entire width of the hallway. In the center of the bars and up to the height of Isaac's chest was a white piece of paper that had some sort of Kanji on it. _'Maybe it would've been good if I had listened to my mom about those lessons in symbols...'_

"**It is a seal."** A dark voice spoke out and it echoed in the way. It made Isaac automatically go on the defensive and he pulled up his Contact Beam, pointing it at the cage door. **"What? Did I scare you? Hm...after all you've been through you are scared of a voice, huh?" **Isaac growled at the jab and yelled out in response. "Shut The Fuck Up! Now where the hell am I?"

The demonic voice grumbled before speaking. **"You are inside your own mind, child." **This made Isaac growl even more as he readied his trigger finger. "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm forty-three God damn it!" **"Maybe within that other dimension you were forty-three. In this world you are only eighteen."**

Isaac raised an eyebrow as he lowered his gun slightly. "What do you mean? What dimension? I thought..." **"Well you thought wrong, ningen. There are twenty-five different dimensions in which people reside." **Isaac was dumbfounded but was but back on guard as he remembered what had happened when he trusted someone. "That's a lie! It has to be!"

"**What would I gain from lying to **_**you**_**? You're nothing I need to be afraid of. You're nothing that could even dream of hurting me. At least not in your current state, anyway."** Isaac let his guard fall again slightly as he lowered his gun once more to face the barrel towards the water. "My current state?" The voice grunted again. **"Yes. At your current age you couldn't possibly do what it is that you used to do. I would have to use my healing chakra to rebuild all of your dead cells and I would have to give up most of my power to reconstruct your bones to their true age. Damn...I'd be surprised if I even had three tails worth of my power when I'm finished here..."**

Isaac was beyond confused and he put away his Contact Beam. "Wait just a minute...what the fuck are you talking about? Reconstructing by bones? Healing my cells? What you're saying you'll do most doctors would kill for! Just who the fuck are you that you can sit there and say that you can do these things? You think you're fucking God or something?"

The voice chuckled very evilly until it spoke again. **"I am not God, child. I am nothing even close to him." **"Then just who are you?" It chuckled again. **"That question has a simply enough answer. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bringer of earthquakes and the harbinger of the tsunami! But...I have a far more difficult question for **_**you**_**, child...' **Isaac waited and listened closely for the entities question.

"**Just who are **_**you**_**?"**

_**END:**_

**This chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed it. If you find some inconsistencies then let me know and I'll correct them. But they must be inconsistent with the current storyline, not with the Naruto series or the Dead Space games.**


End file.
